Broche
by Tsukimine12
Summary: "Y Kushina los odió, a él por hacerla feliz, plena, y al broche, por haberle dado lo que extrañaba, porque de alguna forma había sido quien la había conducido hacía él. Y por sobre todo, los odió por ser su camino a su felicidad..." Premio a Bella Scullw por el concurso AU "Road to Ninja"


**Broche**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Para: **Bella Scullw. **Por haber quedado en segundo lugar en el concurso **_"AU: Road to Ninja"_ **del grupo y comunidad **_"Irresistiblemente Naranja"_**con su fic **"Por la Eternidad" **¡Felicidades!

**Advertencia: **Posible Ooc.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Minato Namikaze nunca había salido de su mente, desde aquel día, hacía cuatro años, cuando se quemó el pelo para salvar a Mikoto, y por consecuencia tuvo que cortarse su cabello. Cuando Minato fue a apalear a los bastardos junto a Fugaku, terminando en la dirección y con una mancha es su perfecto expediente. Cuando su relación había cambiado, cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar con desenfreno, y las mariposas emigraron a su estómago. Cuando el mundo de Kushina Uzumaki comenzó a girar inconscientemente alrededor de Minato.

Kushina no lo podía olvidar, aun cuando quisiera. Todavía en las noches desoladas en su habitación, con las sabanas hasta su nariz, sus dedos enredados en un mechón de su pelo, podía recordar su voz, gritándole mientras corría con desespero tras el auto, su cara de angustia y su mano empuñando el broche morado que jamás pudo tomar. Aún le dolía el pecho al recordar como él caía al piso, el broche volando lejos, y la promesa de que ella nunca se volvería a dejar crecer el pelo.

_Esa fue la primera promesa que nunca pudo cumplir. _

Más largo de lo que estaba antes, más rojo, más bello y vivo. Se lo había cuidado bien, sin comprender del todo la razón. Ahora había vuelto a la ciudad de Konoha, y sabía que las posibilidades de volverlo a ver eran mínimas. Kushina no se hacía ilusiones, pero dentro de ella estaba la esperanza de volverlo a ver.

Por eso, cuando corría a la escuela (con el cabello suelto, una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro y la emoción recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo) fue que el aliento se le escapó al verlo allá, a lo lejos. No tuvo tiempo de parar, sus piernas parecían no responderle, por lo que chocar contra él había sido inevitable. Y ahí estaban, tirados en el piso, ella sobre él, mirándose a los ojos, destilando sorpresa, incredulidad y, más que todo lo anterior, con sus corazones latiéndoles con emoción. Tras años de no verse, luego de aquel oscuro día en que ella tuvo que irse, por fin, estaban juntos otra vez.

-Mi-Minato… – Susurró ella, con el corazón en la garganta y un nudo de mariposas revoloteando sin parar en su estómago.

Entonces él suavizó sus facciones, sonriéndole cálidamente. Kushina notó que no había cambiado del todo. Su cabello seguía siendo tan rubio como el oro, un poco más largo, se fijó ella. Su cuerpo más fuerte, sus facciones más varoniles y, por supuesto, mucho más alto, pero seguía siendo el mismo, con su aura tranquila y su sonrisa amable que hacia resplandecer sus ojos zafiro con calidez. Seguía ahí, el Minato que ella había conocido y querido tanto seguía siendo el mismo.

-Kushina…

El viento pasó como una suave brisa entre ellos, el cabello de Kushina danzando a su compás, algunos mechones pegándose a su cara de forma traviesa. Minato enarcó los ojos y le sonrió suavemente.

-Veo que te dejaste crecer el pelo. – Comentó de forma suave, deslizando un mechón de aquel cabello rojo por sus dedos, apartándolo de su cara.

-Creo que, a fin de cuentas, no pude evitarlo 'ttebane. – Sonrió levemente –. Pero aún es molesto que se me pegue al rostro, ¡No puedo ver nada!

Minato rió, y ella se dio cuenta que extrañaba su risa, calmada y gentil, tan diferente a la suya, estruendosa y alegre. Y entonces él le tocó la mejilla, y otra vez volvió a sentir ese calorcito por su cuerpo, uno que no había sentido por cuatro años, uno que había anhelado sin darse cuenta, sin saber el porqué, sin saber por qué el frío que había estado sintiendo había desaparecido. Kushina siempre pensó que Minato le hacía algo para hacerla sentir así.

-Quizá pueda ayudarte. – Le dijo sonriente.

Y a Kushina se le paró el corazón, la respiración se le cortó mientras sus ojos se dilataron al ver lo que él sacaba de su bolsillo. Delicadamente deslizó sus mechones rojos tras su oreja, y pasó aquel broche (pequeño y morado, y que aún después de años parecía nuevo) por su cabello, acomodándose perfectamente.

-Después de tanto tiempo… – Un nudo en su garganta se apretó, su voz rasposa, incrédula y entrecortada – ¿L-Lo conservaste 'ttebane?

-Lo guardé solo para ti, Kushina. – Sonrió con calidez, murmurando cada palabra con cariño.

Y ella lo odió, solo un poquito, por haber seguido pensando en ella, por haber conservado ese broche luego de tanto tiempo, por ella, y solo para ella. Aun cuando le había dicho que jamás se dejaría crecer el pelo, aun cuando le gritó, él la esperó. Y ella lo odió, solo un poco, por hacerla sentir de esa forma. Tan llena de culpa, felicidad y algo más que simplemente no sabía que era.

-Minato…eres un tonto Dattebane… – Masculló entre dientes, temblando –…Te eché de menos.

-Yo también te extrañé. – Susurró con gentileza.

Kushina lo miró, Minato la miró, y todo pareció tan irreal que a ella se le hacía difícil pensar que en verdad había sucedido. Sus rostros, tan solo apartados por varios centímetros, acortaron la distancia con anhelo, presionándose contra el otro con ansia y cierta lentitud, y Kushina se sintió abrumada otra vez, confundida, desesperada, ¿Qué demonios era eso que sentía en su pecho?

Y los segundos, minutos o tal vez horas pasaron, ignorando el hecho de que el timbre había sonado hacía tan poco tiempo. Pero podía esperar, todo podía esperar, porque por fin se veían, por fin estaban juntos, y eso era lo que importaba.

El broche resplandeció entre las hebras rojizas, un recuerdo de aquella vez que se habían separado, un nuevo lazo que ahora indicaba un nuevo futuro para ellos. Y Kushina los odió, a él por hacerla feliz, plena, y por hacerle comprender, tanto tiempo después, algo que había sido tan engañoso y oculto, bajo el manto del dolor de la separación, del sacrificio y la despedida. Y al broche, por haberle dado lo que extrañaba, porque de alguna forma había sido quien la había conducido hacía él, rompiendo la promesa de nunca dejar crecer su cabello, que ahora sostenía con firmeza, juntando sus hilos rojos, que los había unido desde su niñez.

Y Kushina los odió…

"_Sabía que volverías, Kushina"_

"_Minato-baka…gracias por esperarme…"_

…por ser su camino a su felicidad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Que qué rayos es esto? No lo sé e.e**

**Pero, ¡Ta ra! ¡Aquí está! Luego de mil años, por fin lo terminé. No estoy muy satisfecha a decir verdad, y creo que no es lo adecuado, pero espero que les haya gustado al menos a alguien. Bella-sensei, lamento mucho la espera, sé que debí haberlo entregado hace ya bastante tiempo, pero mi falta de inspiración me lo impedía, y aún me falta otro por terminar, pero creo que ya con este terminado podré continuar con el otro un poco más calmada. **

**Suelo estresarme con facilidad, y andar de histérica por no poder continuar no creo que ayude mucho e.e **

**Por cierto, aquí yo hago referencia a un Doujinshi Minakushi que leí hace un tiempo. Sobre que Kushina se quemaba el pelo por salvar a Mikoto, se lo cortaba y al final se iba, fuera de ahí el resto es mio, inspirado por una imagen muy bonita que vi y tengo guardada. En fin, ¡Ojala y les haya gustado! Se que no es lo mejor del mundo...pero al menos quedó decente...o tengo la esperanza de que al menos así haya quedado (?) e.e**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me regalan un review? **


End file.
